


HULK SMASH STUPID HELMET!

by smersh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), mentions of smashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smersh/pseuds/smersh
Summary: Hulk PoV story.





	

When they got Hulk, they threw him into a cold room.

He was weak. Sad. Like puny Banner! That made Hulk angry, made him want to smash everything!

When next day they put clothes, wrong clothes, on him, and gave him a knife, Hulk smashed! The bodies fell and made funny sounds. Hulk was not sad so much anymore.

In the night, in the room that was cold, still in the wrong clothes ("Where stretchy pants?" he would ask the dark cold), Hulk remembered his home. Earth. The Avengers! Sad again.

But they left Hulk! Left him to get lost and didn't look for him. Angry!

Tomorrow, the bodies made more sounds. Many bodies, different bodies, different blood, and guts.

The yells sometimes made Hulk not sleep the whole night.

Hulk remembered then. Left alone. Never had friends... Betrayed! He will smash them all! Tony! Thor! The Blue One! The Stupid Hair! And all the new ones! And Her! The one who made Banner think about leaving Hulk too! He would smash her last!

He slept.

Few days after, Stupid Helmet appeared in the fighting arena. Hulk didn't remember Stupid Helmet's name, but he knew this thing: Stupid Helmet was not Hulk's friend! He betrayed Hulk!

He realized that was more than one thing.

HULK HATE COUNTING!

Hulk was angry!

HULK SMASH STUPID HELMET!!!


End file.
